general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SUPA DOM/Issue 1
There was once a little faggot that lived in wherever the fuck Invincible takes place.His name was Dominic McDickInAss, Dom for shorters, and he lived underwater with his fishy dad Aquarus, the most useful and strongest superhero of all time (in SUPA DOM's view), who he had fishcest with. ---- Once Dom hit puberty he started to notice some changes. First, his peepee got smaller and disappeared. Secondly, he started having hair in his a-hole. Thirdly, he started developing something that every boy/girl/fish/Dom would want: SUPA POWAS. At first Dom was happy with swimming around like a retarded fish, using his SUPA POWAS to fap really fast, without having a peepee to fap at all so he didn't have to worry about cumming on his faggot dad/bae's face for accident. Mommy would never know ;) Dom's faggot dad/bae was the king of Atlantis so he couldn't do shit to actually be a super hero, so when Dom got old enough he decided to get out of the water and start using his powers to help humanity. Yes, I know this is retarded but come on, it's Dom. What did you expected? His powers is immortality by the way. However, without anything to back it up like I don't know, something cool like Flight or Super Strength/Resistance, he was just immortal. His powers also took his ability of speaking, turning him into a faggot fish mimic wearing a Fagman costume. SUPA DOM was born. ---- When Dom reached the surface, he saw the Elephant, the world’s greatest villain fapping to MLP like his father, a decorated admin on TWDW, in public, arousing parents and children alike. Dom felt jealous of the Elephant, who was causing so many hard peepees, because he didn’t have a peepee to make hard. Dom, taken by his peepeeless rage, confused The Elephant by a super villain and attacked the poor guy that just wanted to mastebate in peace. Dom punched The Elephant's peepee with all his rage, but he was so weak he broke his own arm in the process lol. "..." says SUPA DOM in pain, as he held his broken arm that instead of bleeding blood, was bleeding cum. "IM GUN ENJOI DIS" says The Elephant, swinging his dick around and killing The Immortal in the process (don't worry he'll come back). “...” Dom says. He reaches for his own dick, but doesn’t have one, so he cries and grabs a banana instead. "DAS ALL U GOT?" yells The Elephant, hitting SUPA DOM with his dieeeeeeeckz, opening a hole in the ground. THE MOTHERFUCKING SARLAC COMES UP AND TENTACLE RAPES DOM THEN LEAVES WITHOUT SAYING A WORD. A single tentacle grazes Dom’s inner thigh as the creature leaves. "..." Dom tries to call for help, before The Elephant lifts him in the air and bitchslaps him to a building. The Elephant grabs Dom's barely living body and starts jumping on top of him, before realizing that the real heroes are coming. Invinciboy and Young Omni-Man appear, making The Elephant shit his pants. "..." Dom says in relief seeing the heroes. The Elephant swings his arm and throws Dom at the two. Invinciboy simply bitchslaps Dom back to the ground, opening a huge hole in the ground, killing The Immortal in the process again. The two heros arrest The Elephant, who, in his last moments, crushes Dom's skull with his foot. End of Issue 1 Category:Issues Category:SUPA DOM Issues Category:Tommy Category:Katie Category:Bloxx